


For Nwalin Gang

by Weirddemiwood



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	For Nwalin Gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durinsreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/gifts), [StarDryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDryad/gifts).



They were quite an unusual pair.

Dwalin was made for battle, his head was covered in scars of won battles. Nori, on the other hand, looked like he had done nothing wrong in his entire life, ever.

Of course, appearances could be deceiving, Dwalin might seem rough but truly he was soft as could be whereas Nori looked like the softest creature on earth, he was by no means as innocent as his appearance suggested. Many people had lost their prized possessions to this little fellow.

The two were lucky to be who they were for Dwalin would never have to worry about Nori getting in trouble for his thieving ways, after all, they were just a chicken and a squirrel.


End file.
